


lost in my heart

by CaseyMarie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: Kanon still hasn't asked Tsugumi out and by the time Valentine's Day comes around, Tsugumi has plans with her band. Or at least, she's supposed to.





	lost in my heart

Kanon had gotten lost again.

She hadn’t meant to! She just wanted to buy some scrunchies that Saaya recommended, but somehow instead of the mall, she stands in front of Hazawa Coffee, her purse clutched timidly to her chest. She’d been able to easily find the nearest cafe, but she hadn’t realised it was _this_ one. Not that she has a problem with that..! But this specific cafe on Valentine’s Day… feels too much like an ironic twist of fate.

Tsugumi had told her that she was spending the day with Afterglow, which makes sense since she’s so close with them and it’s not like Tsugumi has a girlfriend or anything! Not that Kanon is helping that at all…

The door swings open and Kanon quickly steps back, getting out of the way of -

“E-Eh?! Tsugumi-chan?” she squeaks.

Tsugumi blinks, her hand still on the door. “Kanon-san, ah, hi! I didn’t expect to see you here.” She’s dressed in her usual work uniform, just missing the apron.

“I thought you had plans today,” Kanon says, and Tsugumi smiles wistfully.

“Ah, yeah… I just thought that, um, they would rather it be a romantic date than with me, eheh…” she says.

“That’s not true..! I’m sure anyone would want to spend today with you,” Kanon says earnestly.

Tsugumi flushes, giggling softly, and Kanon fiddles with the strap of her purse, feeling lighter at the sight. “Thank you, Kanon-san~. Still, now Himari-chan gets to surprise Tomoe-chan! And I think Moca-chan and Ran-chan are touring bakeries.”

“Maybe someone will ask you out before today ends,” Kanon says, a little over a murmur.

“If someone as amazing as you hasn’t got plans, I don’t think there’s any hope for me,” Tsugumi says quickly. Kanon’s grip tightens. Eh?

“Amazing?” she repeats, her face feeling hotter. Hopefully it’s not noticeable. “I could say the same about you! B-But… why are you leaving so early in your work clothes?”

“Ah.” Tsugumi looks down at herself. “I planned on helping out in the cafe, but my parents insisted I spend time with a friend and enjoy the day.”

“Did, um- Did you have someone in mind?”

She glances up. “Do you have any plans today? S-Since you’re here, I just thought we could spend the day together.”

“I- I would love to,” Kanon says quickly. It sounds far too eager, but she’s already said it and Tsugumi’s face lighting up generally makes Kanon forget anything else other than _her_.

“Great!” Tsugumi says, immediately full of cheer. “Why don’t we just go to the park? It’s surprisingly warm today so it’d be nice to take advantage of that.”

“Sure, lead the way,” Kanon says.

Tsugumi hesitates. Then holds out her hand.

“So you don’t get lost.”

Kanon stares at her smile and how it so easily reaches her eyes and knows it’s not the streets that she’ll have to worry about getting lost in.

It’s not until they go to sit down at a park bench that Tsugumi realises they’re still holding hands. She sits and almost looks confused at why her arm didn’t follow. Kanon hastily lets go, sitting next to her. It immediately feels strange to not have Tsugumi’s hand in hers, softly tugging her down the right path when Kanon’s feet start to take her somewhere else. Kanon cups her own hands together but it’s not the same.

“I think I saw a food truck here this morning so we can go see if it’s still here if you want? I just thought we should rest first. This is supposed to be a relaxing date after all~” Tsugumi says, her casual tone almost stopping Kanon’s heart. _Date_. Tsugumi doesn't even look like she knows she said it.

“Y- Yeah, that’d be nice!” Kanon agrees. “What were they selling?”

“…Um. I didn’t notice, eheh… I thought I saw an ice cream sign, but I doubt they’d be selling something so cold when almost every day this week I’ve had to wear gloves! Still, maybe we’re not the only people taking advantage of the nice weather.”

“Especially since it’s Valentine’s Day. A lot of people are probably buying each other ice cream,” Kanon points out. _I…_

Tsugumi nods. “That’s right! Maybe it’s not such a bad idea after all~. I hope they get a lot of business.” _I can..._

“I can pay for yours,” Kanon suggests softly.

Tsugumi immediately turns in her seat, shaking her hands out in front of her. “N- No, no! It’s okay, you don’t need to spend money on me!”

“You bought this bracelet for me though, and- and I still haven’t paid you back,” she says, pushing up her sleeve slightly to show it off. It’s silly… because if Kanon had bought it herself… she probably wouldn’t wear it as much as she did now.

“That’s different, you were out of money then! I can pay so it’s really okay,” Tsugumi insists.

“Okay…”

“It was a gift! And ice cream isn’t very much so I’m honestly happy to buy my own, don’t worry,” she continues. Kanon sighs softly. “I- I said it’s fine!”

The bracelet was cheap anyway so Kanon doesn’t feel too bad about it, but Tsugumi is ruining her attempt to be romantic..! Not that this is a date. But she’d like it to be.

“…Is there anyone else that you want to spend today with?” she asks and Tsugumi frowns slightly.

“No, I love spending time with you, Kanon-san!” she reassures, and it’s embarrassing how happy it makes Kanon to hear that.

“Not even… someone you like? Um… like a girlfriend like?” Kanon continues.

Tsugumi hesitates. Kanon’s smile almost slips.

They’ve talked about this enough. The members of Afterglow, or Eve, or even Sayo. And all the other girls they spend their time with. Everyone is so amazing, it’s no surprise Tsugumi would fall for one of them. It might even be Kaoru, with all her charm and kindness and kisses on the hand that can almost make girls faint.

Kanon figures that if she were to kiss Tsugumi, she wouldn’t be able to stop. Tsugumi’s skin is so light and soft and Kanon wants to feel everything visible to her beneath her lips. It’s thoughts like those that make it so difficult to meet Tsugumi’s gaze without turning bright red. Tsugumi, who is always there at Hazawa Coffee with something new for Kanon to try. Who spends hours talking with Kanon from things as casual as the bath powders Tsugumi made recently to the girls they’ve been interested in that never fail to leave the both of them blushing. Who is so strong and determined and _beautiful_. Whose gentle laugh makes Kanon’s heart flutter like a leaf in the wind.

When Tsugumi leans forward and kisses Kanon, it’s definitely a shock to know there’s a chance.

So much so, that Kanon jerks from surprise, pain ringing through her head when their foreheads connect.

“O-Ow…”

Kanon’s hands fly to her own forehead and she desperately squeaks out something that’s supposed to be an apology, but fails to sound like anything. Her skin is tingling from the brief contact. Tsugumi has gone bright red and with her hands bunched in her skirt, she shuffles away. The space between them is unbearably far.

“Kanon-san, I- I’m… I didn’t mean to… just spring that on you,” she mumbles. “I’m sure… this isn’t how you wanted your day to go.”

It’s exactly how she wanted it to go - _almost_ , says her dull headache. She tries to speak, but nothing comes out other than a soft, “um…” There are so many things she wants to say, to finally tell Tsugumi everything she’s been holding back, but her words fail when the moment actually comes.

“I think, well, I think that you’re… incredible, Kanon-san,” she starts, and it feels like a dream. “A- And when you started to come into the cafe more often I really, um… enjoyed talking to you. I really… like being with you. I like you.”

 _I like you_.

When Tsugumi musters up the courage to peer up at Kanon her eyes are unbearably fond even as her hands are held together tightly.

Kanon feels her eyes prickle, and she reacts.

She throws her arms around Tsugumi, burying her face into her shoulder. She still smells like Hazawa Coffee. Chocolate cakes and coffee that she probably made herself. “I- I love you, Tsugumi-chan!”

“K- Kanon-san?!”

Kanon doesn’t move, her heart feeling close to bursting. At least, like this, Tsugumi can’t see how flustered Kanon’s own admission has made her. Kanon can’t either, to be fair, but she can _feel_ it and her face is burning with heat. She feels like she'll start giggling without warning. Or maybe crying.

“I love you too…”

“Tsugumi-chan..!” Kanon pulls back, blinking away tears.

Tsugumi relaxes. “Yes?”

“I…” Suddenly it’s so much harder to say. Kanon hesitates, slowly taking her hands back to maybe even just cover her face, but Tsugumi quietly takes them in her own and suddenly now they’re holding hands. Putting together any words is absolutely an impossible task. “I love you.”

Tsugumi giggles despite the blush staining her cheeks. “I love you too.”

“I love you.”

“Kanon-san…”

She doesn’t _want_ to say anything else, even though she probably should. Being able to say it finally… _I love you_.

So she says it again and again until they're both bright red and giggling to each other. It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> hello I am speaking to you from the grave to say please stan tsugukanon I love them so much they're such good girls who love each other very much and go on coffee dates and do everything they can just to make each other happy please ship them I'm begging you
> 
> anyway!!!! I finally finished a themed fic on time!! I really hope y'all enjoyed and that it was in character~!! if you ever want to talk about tsugukanon I'm literally begging please just @ me on twitter and be like hey we've never talked but girls are good and then I will yell for hours


End file.
